Just Accept Me
by trunks111
Summary: InoSakura. Shoji-Ai. Just a small fic about Sakura and Ino's love. Not sure about a summary for this, just check it out.


**A/N: Okay so I know I have other things to write but..., as a person this is something very important to me and so I have the strong urge to write about it. I hope you enjoy the story and that it makes you think, just a little bit. **

* * *

><p>She had always known her mother wanted her to meet a nice boy and settle down and have kids. Give up her dreams of being a kunoichi. She knew, but she didn't care. She used to really not give a damn what her mother thought.<p>

That all changed when she started to fall for her childhood friend and rival Ino Yamanaka.  
>They began dating only three months ago. And every second they spend together, is pure bliss.<p>

They love each other. Not just as friends, but as lovers. They know the risks of their jobs. They accept the fact that any mission B-rank and above could potentially be their last. So they make every moment together count.

Just last week they had been walking through the village, holding hands, smiling at each other.  
>People whispered, girls whispered and giggled, boys would snicker, but the shinobi their age and older would smile. Most were glad they were getting along so well. They were such good friends and bitter rivals. But together, they were perfect.<p>

Sakura smiled, she loved the feel of Ino's pale blond hair in her fingers, her soft porcelain skin warm upon her own. Cherishing every moment together, they were starting to save money to buy a place for the two of them to move into together in the next few months.

When she mentioned moving in with Ino to her mother she said, "Oh, Ino, isn't she your best friend?"

"Mom..., she's my girlfriend and has been for the last three months."

"Oh? You've only been friends three months and you want to move into together? That seems a little soon don't you think?"

Sakura didn't reply, just stared at her mother's back.

"So when are you going to start dating Shikamaru? He's very smart and from what I've heard he's available."

"I'm not interested in him."

"How about Neji Hyuga?"

"Definately not mom. I'm with Ino."

"I do wish you would go get a boyfriend and husband dear. You can't be happy otherwise."

Tears sprang to her eyes then, her anger flaring, her small pale fists shaking at her sides, the tears sliding down her face. She turned and left the kitchen, going to her room.  
>It hurt so much that her mother so desperately wanted her to be straight. To like men. But she didn't. She couldn't.<br>Most of them were gay and just flat out disgusting. She didn't find them attractive, well they were but she would never be with one like that.

She loved Ino. And only Ino.

They were meant to be. So why couldn't her mother see that?

It physically as well as emotionally hurt Sakura to know that her mother didn't approve of her love of Ino.

No matter how many months passed, and they remained together without fights, their love pure and strong. Her mother still said she would change her mind to guys.

Ino saw how her mother's continued insistence hurt her girlfriend.  
>At times, the pink haired girl would come home to their apartment crying and Ino would sit and hold her, stroking her hair comfortingly. Wishing she could take the pain away.<p>

It didn't make sense why her mother was so adamant about her daughter being straight. It wasn't like it really mattered. It was Sakura's life.

Ino pulled the small pink haired girl into her lap. Sakura looked up into Ino's pale blue eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Sakura sighed and rested her head in the crook of Ino's neck while she continued to stroke the girl's hair.

"I wish she would at least attempt to understand."

"I know."

"I wish she would see how happy we make each other."

"I know."

"I love you Ino Yamanaka and nothing will ever change that."

"I love you Sakura Haruno and nothing will ever change that."

They spoke the words softly, their lips meeting for a soft yet passionate kiss, Sakura's tears drying on her cheeks.

"I'll never let you go," Sakura said softly.

"Neither will I," Ino replied, hugging her girlfriend tightly.

"Nothing anyone says or does will ever change how I feel about you," the blond continued.

Sakura sighed happily, nuzzeling the pale expanse of skin that is Ino's neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked it. Gays are fighting for equality. It's hardest when you're a teenager. Be who you truly are, and never stop fighting for your love. **


End file.
